LatestNews
Please do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000). Any such reports will be removed. Please list rarest sightings at top rather than alphabetically. Note that records submitted here may be added to the London Natural History Society database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting your news here you are agreeing to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. 'Tuesday 9th March' *Belhus Woods CP: Still 2 Pink-footed Geese on the island on Huntshill Lake; also 60+ Wigeon, 10 lapwing, c12 Snipe, 3 Green Woodpeckers, c50 Fieldfare & c30 Redwing there (L Bodini & N Cendron with thanks to Dave Morrison for site gen). * Ingrebourne Valley: Still 3 White-fronted Geese with Greylags in paddocks next to Berwick pond & the f Red-crested Pochard on the lake there. *Thamesmere: 1st winter drake Scaup still viewable from Morrisons car park this afternoon but no sign of female (John Archer). * William Girling Reservoir (view only from Mansfield Park): female Velvet Scoter (several observers, finder was S Hamilton). Imm Shag in North west corner, Great Northern Diver,1 Red Breasted Merganser, 2 Goosander, Black Necked Grebe & 2 Green Sandpipers seen early morning, Scoter not seen although news broke after I left the site. (John Murray). Female Red-breasted Merganser with a pair of Goosander, 32+ Goldeneye, 20+ Black-necked Grebe, 1 Sand Martin, 2 Shoveler. Scoter, diver and possibly Shag still present at 12.00 (R Woodward). Velvet Scoter still present 14.00. (TeRNS). Scoter, Diver, Shag, Merg all still 15:40 (birdguides) Scoter still 16:20 in North East section (J.Murray). ---- *Crayford Marshes: ad Yellow-legged Gull, Green Sandpiper, Little egret, c45 Fieldfare, c75 Redwing, Jackdaw, Jay, Little Grebe. (Kev Jarvis). *Isleworth: Black Redstart still in the location of Borough Road. Has been feeding in the garden frequently yesteday and today (Dennis Berry) *Leyton Flats: 10 Shoveler, 16 Pochard, Common Snipe, Song Thrush, 20 Greenfinch. (Gary A James). * Little Britain Lake: 5 Mute Swans, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Egyptian Gosse, Little Egret, 9+ Grey Herons, 2 Grey Wagtails, 2 Ring Necked Parakeets, Kingfisher,Chaffinch, 15+ Fieldfare, 15+ Redwings, 2 Song Thrush,(Sue Giddens) * Margravine Cemetery: drumming Great Spotted Woodpecker, at least 30 Redwing, 1 Kestrel flying East South of cemetery (Nathalie Mahieu). * Northaw Great Wood: 1 Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Marsh Tit, 100+ Redwing, 1 Treecreeper. (TeRNS). * Parkside Farm/Res., Enfield: 2 female Stonechat, together, on Res banking (Robert Callf). * Pinner Park Farm: 1 Little Owl, 144 Redwing, 95 Fieldfare & 1 Meadow Pipit. Also 112 Redwing & 6 Mistle Thrush at Headstone Manor. (Jon Ridge). * Area around Roding Valley Park: 6 Redwings, 5 Jays, 3 Song Thrushes, 2 Mistle Thrushes, 2 Long-tailed Tits, 2 Goldfinches (Alan Hobson). * South Norwood Lake: 3 Mute Swan, pair Great Crested Grebe, 2 Cormorant, 20 Tufted Duck, c100 Black-headed Gull, female Sparrowhawk, 20+ Redwing, 4 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Pied Wagtail, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 20+ Goldfinch, 3 singing Chaffinch, 3 House Sparrow, (John Watson) * Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 2 adult Yellow-legged Gulls in pre-roost gathering, 3 Water Rails (Mark Pearson Hackney Wildlife) * Thorney Mill Country Park: 1 Little Egret, 3 LBBG, 16 Common Gull, 6 Pochard (Nigel Sluman) * Trent Park: 6(4m,2f) Mandarin Duck, Lower Lake; 2 male Pochard, Lower Lake; 7 Tufted Duck,(4, 2 males, 2 females, Upper Lake, 3, 2 males, 1 female, Lower Lake); 3 Common Buzzard, together, overhead, calling; 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker; 8 Nuthatch,(2 Camlet Moat, 3 Rough Lot, 3 Williams Wood); 5 Treecreeper; 15+ Siskin, Williams Wood; 12+ Lesser Redpoll, feeding in Larches,(9+ Moat Wood, 3 Williams Wood) (Robert Callf). * Vauxhall - Sainsbury's Nine Elms: Swan (adult) over car park, probably Mute Swan but not 100% sure as too fast, first time seen swan of any species over here (Michael Mac). * Vicarage Farm, Enfield: 19 Stock Dove,(12+7); 1 Green Woodpecker; 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, drumming; 2 singing male Skylark; 1 female Stonechat; 65+ Fieldfare; 25+ Redwing; 2 Nuthatch, together, Allotments; 1 singing male Yellowhammer (Robert Callf). * Wanstead Flats: 2 Little Grebe, 7 Greylag, 60+ Canada Geese, Pochard, 8 Shoveler, 9 Tufted Duck, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 1 Herring Gull, ~200 Common Gull, ~250 Black-headed Gull, Snipe, 34 Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush, Song Thrush, 5 Meadow Pipit, ~20 Skylark, 2 Goldfinch, 2 Greenfinch, 5 Wren, 8 Dunnock, 3 Reed Bunting, Jackdaw, 8 dead Crows together (details on blog ), 50+ live ones (J Lethbridge) * Wanstead, George Green: 2 Mistle Thrush (JL) * Waterworks NR, Leyton: Green Sandpiper, 5 Snipe, Chiffchaff, 30+ Fieldfare, 20+ Redwing (Dan Barrett) 'Monday 8th March' * Beddington SF two first winter Glaucous Gulls, 1 adult Med Gull, 1 adult Yellow-legged Gull (Beddington Farm Bird Group). * Belhus Woods CP: 2 Pink-footed Geese still this morning on Huntshill Lake. (RBA). * Ingrebourne Valley: 3 White-fronted Geese & fem Red-crested Pochard still on Berwick Reservoir. ( RBA ). ---- * Abney Park Cemetery: Tawny Owl, male Blackcap, Chiffchaff (Mark Pearson, Laurence Pitcher & Amity Dunn Hackney Wildlife); nothing of note at SNR (MJP) * Avenue Gardens (by Alexandra Park Station): Goldcrest, Singing Blackcap, 2 Redwing (Mike Benyon) * Brent Reservoir, 1 Jack Snipe EM, 24 Common Snipe, 1 Lapwing, 25+ Redwing feeding in East Marsh, 1 female Scaup '(Roy Beddard) * Hackney Downs, E5: c70 Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush. (TeRNS) * London Wetland Centre: 1 drake Shelduck, 5 Pintail (2 drakes), 120+ Teal, 85+ Shoveler, 93 Cormorant, 25 Lapwing, 13 Snipe, 1 Dunlin, 1 Water Pipit & 18 Fieldfare. (Jon Ridge). * Pinner Park Farm: 2 Little Owl, pair showing well in usual tree. Also 1 Kingfisher at Headstone Moat. (Jon Ridge). * Rainham Marshes: 2 Oystercatchers on opposite side, no sign of Bewick's Swans on Wennington at 9:30am (J Lethbridge) * Richmond Park: 2 Lesser Spotted Woodpecker 1 male, by car park at Kingston Gate briefly at 7.15am. ( RBA ). * Roding Valley Park: Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Goldfinches, flock of around a dozen Redwings, 3 small flocks of Long-tailed Tits, pr Mistle Thrushes, 4 Greenfinches; also, in nearby playing fields, nearly 50 Common Gulls (Alan Hobson). * St James's Park: 1st winter Mediterranean Gull still at 2.15pm, on grass NE of bridge over lake. (RBA). * Staines Reservoir: 5 Black-necked Grebe S Basin, 1 Redshank N Basin, 1 Fieldfare, Kestrel; couldn't find any Scaup. (Tom Smith) * Tower Hamlets Cemetery: Chiffchaff Sanctuary Wood (not calling and probably wintering individual), 3 Sparrowhawks simultaneously in flight 8am (Bob Watts). * Wanstead Park, The Basin: 3 Little Grebe, GC Grebe, 2 Mute Swan, 3 Canada Goose, 1 Pochard, 1 Tufted Duck, f Sparrowhawk over (J Lethbridge) * Willesden Lane / Dudden Hill Lane (a.m.): Pied Wagtail over, 8 singing Robin, Redwing over, at least 6 House Sparrow (Des McKenzie). * Grovelands Park, Southgate: 1 Little Grebe, acquiring summer-plumage; 1 Firecrest, feeding in Holly (Robert Callf, Christopher Hobbs & Robert Mendy). * Vicarage Farm, Enfield: 1 female Stonechat, Barracks - first of spring (Robin White per RMC). 'Sunday 7th March *Amwell GP: 1 redhead smew, 2 pairs of goldeneye, 2 buzzard *London Wetland Centre: Little Ringed Plover 1 seen (on Barnes website). *Belhus Park: 2 Pink-footed Geese '''still at 1.30pm, on island on Huntshill Lake. (V.Halley-Frame & Dave Morrison). Still present at 15.00; also 19 Fieldfare, c8 Snipe, 1 GS Woodpecker. (TeRNS); still present 16:30 (David Callahan, Dominic Mitchell). *Finchley: '''Waxwing still feeding this morning on berries in tree outside Total garage or resting in tree outside 116 Regents Park Road 1030 - 11am at least (David Bradshaw) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 2 Bewick's Swans distantly on Wennington from "Serin Mound" late afternoon; still present 1820-1830, viewed from A13 (DBr, JLe, PHa, MBl); plus Little Stint on mud in front of barges 09:00 (later refound on reserve at 11:15 am), 3 Green Sandpipers, 3 Ruff (2 reserve, 1 Wennington), 3 Pintail, 3 Oystercatchers, c10 Ringed Plover, c10 Dunlin, first-winter Yellow-legged Gull, 5+ Snipe (David Callahan), Black-tailed Godwit, Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, around 100 Golden Plovers, Reed Bunting (Alan Hobson). *Regent's Park: Bittern N 6.25am, 1f Smew, 2 Water Rails (Tony Duckett). *Seymour Road Playing Field, Leyton E10: Snow Bunting '''flew over North-east at 11:00 called three times a clear ringing 'Pseeoo' or P'iuu' though not seen. (Paul Whiteman) *Thamesmere: 2 '''Scaup (1st winter pair) still showing well from Morrisons car park this afternoon (John Archer). ---- *Alexandra Park: 80+ Redwing below Rose Garden, pair Shoveler & 2 adult Herring Gull Boating Lake (Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: female Scaup again, Green Sandpiper in east marsh & 2 Jackdaws over (Brent Birders). *Broadwater: 2 Oystercatcher, Green Sandpiper, male Goosander on the Colne, Water Rail, 4 Chiffchaff (2 singing), 2 Reed Bunting, Common Buzzard and Sparrowhawk (Martin Sullivan). *Canon's Farm and Banstead Woods: Woodcock and 3 Common Buzzards (KJM). *Crayford Marshes: Little owl, Green sandpiper, fem Stonechat, c35 Fieldfare, c30 Redwing, Curlew, 12 Ringed plover, c80 Redshank, 8 Reed bunting, 12 Linnet. (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin area: (late afternoon visit), 6 Shelduck, 124 Teal, 9 Redshank in high tide roost, 40+ Greenfinch in roost behind Esso garage (Nick Tanner). *Grovelands Park, Southgate: 2(male & female) Firecrest, feeding in Holly, 13:06 - 13:08 GMT; 1 singing male Goldcrest; 1 Great Crested Grebe; 16(10m,6f) Mandarin Duck; 1 male Stock Dove, singing; 2 Ring-necked Parakeet; 3 Green Woodpecker; 1 female Great Spotted Woodpecker; 1 Nuthatch (Robert Callf). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 7 Egyptian Goose, pr Mandarin Duck, 10 Shoveler, 132 Tufted Duck, pr Little Grebe, c800 Black-headed Gull (c550 on site and c250 WNW), ad Yellow-legged Gull, Tawny Owl showing well, 11 Stock Stove, c35 Ring-necked Parakeet, Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 6 Mistle Thrush (3 singing), 2 singing Dunnock, Coal Tit, 4 singing Treecreeper, c200 Starling, singing Goldfinch (Des McKenzie). *Margravine Cemetery: 2 Mistle Thrush, at least 30 Redwing, Great Spotted Woodpecker calling (Nathalie Mahieu). *Oylers Farm, Cheshunt: Golden Plover flock again present 14.50hrs - 16.00hrs (Nigel May). *Pinner Park Farm: 2 Little Owl, presumed pair in usual tree showing well. Also 1 Kingfisher at Headstone Moat. (Jon Ridge). *Ruislip Woods NNR and Ruislip Lido: 4 Great-crested + 2 Little Grebe, 86 Mute Swan, 71 Canada Geese, m Shoveler, 18 Tufted Duck, pr Pochard, 119 Coot, 20 Moorhen, 460 Black-headed, 20 Common, 4 Herring, 3 LBB + 2nd Y GtBB Gulls, 2 Sparrowhawks chasing each other, 2 Kestrel, 3 Great-spottted Woodpeckers, 2 Nuthatch (Neil Anderson) *St George Wharf, Vauxhall (Thames): 2 pairs of Gadwall (Stuart Darbyshire) *South Norwood CP: Pochard, Snipe, Redwing and 15 Fieldfare (Steven Robinson). *Lockwood reservoir, Walthamstow (viewed from Billet Road E17): 2 displaying drake Goosander + 4 females, drake Goldeneye (Lol Bodini). *Wanstead Park: Water Rail, 5 Ring-necked Parakeets, Sparrowhawk, 2 Green Woodpeckers, 4 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, 4 Stock Doves, 2 Song Thrushes, 2 Mistle Thrushes, Jay, Long-tailed Tit, Redwing, 2 Wrens, pr Gadwalls, 4 Cormorants (Alan Hobson). 'Saturday 6th March' *Rainham Marshes RSPB: m Marsh Harrier '''thru @08:10, Green Sandpiper, Black-Tailed Godwit, Sparrowhawk, 2 Peregrine.(Paul Hawkins). *Regent's Park: female '''Smew, 14 Teal, Water Rail, 56 Redwings, Lesser Redpoll (Tony Duckett). *Finchley: Waxwing between 9.55 and 10.15 in tree near Total petrol station (Alan Hobson). ---- *Hyde Park & Kensington Gardens: 2-3 Egyptian Goose, 3 pr Mandarin Duck (1 pr prospecting nest holes), 2 pr Gadwall, 16 Shoveler, m Red-crested Pochard, Tawny Owl showing well, 6 Stock Dove (2 singing, some aerial display), Collared Dove east, Green Woodpecker, drumming m Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 singing Coal Tit, singing Treecreeper (Des McKenzie, Ceri Levy). *Alexandra Park: 80+ Redwing between Rose Garden and Deer Enclosures, Grey Wagtail over W G Res and Baoting Lake, 2w Herring Gull Pitch'n'Putt, Water Rail from bridge Conservation area, 22 Pochard Boating Lake (Bob Watts, Andrew Gardener, Gareth Richards). *Brent Reservoir: female Pintail in north marsh & first singing Reed Bunting of spring (Andrew Self) *Broadwater GP: 2 Little Egret, 8 Goldeneye, 1 Goosander, 2 Common Buzzard, 2 Oystercatcher, 1 Kingfisher, 5 Chiffchaff, 1 Reed Bunting (Simon Buckingham). *Canon's Farm and Banstead Woods: 1 Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, 5 Common Buzzards, 1+ Siskin, 1 male Stonechat, 1 Pheasant, 1 Little Owl, 15+ Yellowhammers, 2 Meadow Pipits, 1 Rook, 7 Lesser Redpolls, 3 Sparrowhawks, 3 Kestrels, 1 Goldcrest, c.45 Stock Doves, 1 Bullfinch, 6+ Skylarks, 5+ Green Woodpeckers, 3+ Great Spotted Woodpeckers, 50-100 Redwings, 100-150 Fieldfares, 3 Coal Tits, 6 Nuthatches, c.4 Rose-ringed Parakeets, up to 5 Linnets, 47 Common Gulls, 7 Jays (David K Campbell/Kevin J McManus/Mark Stanley/David Stanley/Pauline & Greg). *Forest Lane Park, Forest Gate: Pair Blackcap still present, 1 Bullfinch south, 2 Long-tailed Tits, c35 Redwing over from West Ham Cemetery and usual Chaffinch, Greenfinch and House Sparrows at feeders (S Fisher) *Wanstead Park: Water Rail (in the Dell still), 2 Great crested Grebe, 4 Little Grebe, 50 Tufted Duck, 4 Pochard, 7 Stock Dove, 28 Linnet (feeding on old goosefoot seeds near old sewage farm), 25+ Redwing, 2 Lesser Redpoll, 4 Song Thrush, 1 Goldcrest in Cemetery. Wanstead Flats: 16+ Skylark, 5 Meadow Pipit, 1 Snipe, 2 Reed Bunting, 5 Greylags, 1 Siskin (S Fisher) *Park Wood, Ruislip: 3 GSW, 2 Nuthatch & 1 Sparrowhawk. No sign of Tawny Owl at day roost. Also 1 Muntjac being chased by a dog. (Jon Ridge). *Pinner Park Farm: 8 Meadow Pipit, 70 Fieldfare & 12 Redwing. (Jon Ridge). *Richmond Park:5 Egyptian Geese, 3 Shoveler, 9 Pochard, pr Red-crested Pochard, 9 Stock Dove, 6 drumming Great-spotted Woodpeckers, 48 Redwing (Holly Lodge) (Neil Anderson) *Scotch Common: 40+ Redwing (Neil Anderson) *Staines Moor: 3 Water Pipits and a Little Egret along the Colne (Martin Sullivan) *Staines Res: Common Sandpiper, Redshank, Scaup, 4 BN Grebes and 13 Goldeneye (Martin Sullivan) *King George VI Res: 5 Great Northern Diver, 2 Slavonian Grebes, 1 Little Ringed Plover (Andrew Moon) *Trent Park: 1 Firecrest, feeding in Holly & Rhododendrons, Williams Wood, 13:20 GMT; 1 Goldcrest, Rough Lot; 2(m&f) Mandarin Duck, Camlet Moat; 5(4m,1f) Pochard, Lower Lake; 2(m&f) Tufted Duck, Lower Lake; 10 Coal Tit,(7 Rough Lot, 3 Williams Wood); 4 Nuthatch; 3 Treecreeper; 5+ Siskin,(1m,3f, Rough Lot, 1+ Williams Wood; 1 Lesser Redpoll, feeding in Larch, Rough Lot (Robert Callf & Robin White).Also Goosander (f) Lower Lake,5 Mandarin (3m,2f) Lower Lake and 3 (2m,f) Upper Lake. (Pete Lowman) *Vicarage Farm, Enfield: 1 female Kestrel; 1 Green Woodpecker; 3+ Skylark, including two singing males; 1 Lesser Redpoll, feeding in Birch, Sidhil's Field (Robert Callf). *Oylers Farm, Cheshunt - adj A10, just N of J25 M25: at least 70 Golden Plover (Nigel May). *Tyttenhanger GP's: 3 Shelduck, Ruddy Shelduck, Snipe, Water Rail, 2 Tree Sparrows, 5 Reed Bunting, 6 Yellowhammer, Goldcrest, Sparrowhawk. (Steve Blake) *Thorney CP:Cetti's Warbler, 5 Pochard, 50+ Redwing,Song Thrush,3 Great Crested Grebes20+ B H Gulls, 12+ Tufted Ducks(Sue Giddens) *London Wetland Centre: Pintail (2 pairs), Wigeon 34, Shoveler, Gadwall, Teal 250+, Shelduck, Greylag, Lapwing, C Snipe (numerous), Dunlin, Water Pipit, Lesser Redpoll 2, Goldcrest (Angus Innes); *Dagenham Chase LNR: Interesting raptor over at 1.05pm, initial thought was Peregine, but now think it was an escaped falconers hybrid. Also 1 Common Buzzard, 1 Golden Plover. ( V.Halley-Frame ). *Lee Valley: 3 Smew (2m,1 Redhead) on Bowyers Water, Snipe, 15 Lapwing, c30 Wigeon, 5 Teal, 7 Shoveler, on Hall Marsh Scrape, Kingfisher along river, c15 Lesser Redpoll in trees by Hooks Marsh lake, mixed flock of Fieldfare & Redwings, in fenced area alongside the Scrape, Common Buzzard at Farm area, Large mixed flock of Canada, Greylag & Egyptian Geese in fields around farms. Mistle Thrush & Song Thrush in goose fields along with Wigeon, Shoveler and pair of Shelduck. Also a mink was seen swimming across river and climbling Willow tree.(James Anderson) * Kensal Green/Willesden Junction: 2 Dunnock (singing), 2 Goldfinch (Charlie Farrell) * Finchley: Sparrowhawk soaring overhead (Charlie Farrell) *Hampstead Heath: 3 Great Crested Greebe (displaying), 16 Shoveller, 2 Mandarin Duck, 7 Tufted Duck, 2 Egyptian Geese, Herring Gull, 3 Ring-necked Parakeet, Kestrel, Nuthatch, 2 Jay, 2 Wren, 10 Redwing, 3 long-tailed tit (Charlie Farrell) * * * Friday 5th March *Fairlop Gravel Works: 14 Pochard, 33 Shoveler, 21 Teal, 16 Tufted Duck, Lil Grebe, 52 Lapwing, 10 Golden Plover, 5 Snipe, Skylark, 3 Linnet, Corn Bunting '''(DEHull) *Finchley: '''Waxwing am & 1225pm near Total petrol station opposite veterinary surgery @ 116 Regents Park Road (RBA). Waxwing present between 16.10hrs - 16.30hrs on berry tree beside Total Garage opposite College Farm on Regents Park Road (Dave Thrussell) *Ingrebourne Valley: 3 Whitefronted Geese 'and Red Crested Pochard.(Dave Morrison) *Mollands Lane: Redhead '''Smew '(Dave Morrison) *Regent's Park: female Smew', pr Water Rails, 9 Teal, 58 Redwings, 1 Siskin (Tony Duckett). ---- *Alexandra Park: Kingfisher (Conservation Pond); + the usual Jackdaw (James Palmer). *Bromley-by-Bow: 1 Green Sandpiper, 5+ Linnet, flock of Redwing in subsong, 5 Stock Doves (males displaying), 2 Canada Geese, 2 Mute Swan, Kestrel, Green Woodpecker calling, the lone drake Pochard (S Fisher) *Canon's Farm and Banstead Woods: 1 Red Kite flew west, 5 Common Buzzards, 10+ Yellowhammers, 1 Pheasant, 2 Meadow Pipits, 2 Bullfinches (KJM). 1 male Stonechat, 4 Skylarks, 8+ Yellowhammers, 2 Green Woodpeckers, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Nuthatch, 1 female Bullfinch (P&G). *Crayford Marshes: Turnstone feeding on Thames foreshore, 2 Rock pipits, 8 Ringed plover, Little egret, 3 Oystercatchers, 3 Snipe. (Kev Jarvis). *Elstree Aerodrome, Ham Farm: 1 Little Owl & 1 GSW. (Jon Ridge). *Fairlop Waters: Little Owl, Kestrel, Green Woodpecker, Skylark, 2 Reed Buntings, pr Gadwalls, Little Grebe, 2 Long-tailed Tits, 3 Fieldfares (Alan Hobson). *Hampstead Heath: 15+ Jackdaws at Kenwood, Cormorant over Highgate Ponds (Sash Tusa) *Harrow Town Centre: 1 Jackdaw at Harrow College campus (John Palmer) *Margravine Cemetery: pr Great Spotted Woodpecker (calling, drumming, feeding), 2 Mistle Thrush, at least 28 Redwing (Nathalie Mahieu). *Pinner Park Farm: 1 Common Buzzard over @ 13:40 & 11 Jackdaw over railway track. (Jon Ridge). *Staines Res: 1 Little Ringed Plover, 4 Black-necked Grebe, 2 Scaup (KLP). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 5 Water Rails, Skylark, plus the usuals (MJP) *Tyttenhanger GP's: 2 Ringed Plover (Same two), 3 Shelduck, 3 Wigeon, (Steve Blake) *Wandsworth Common: c50 Redwing on playing field at dawn (Neil Anderson) *Willows Farm Puddle: 2 Ringed Plover, 60+ Fieldfare, 14 Redwing. (Steve Blake) *Vauxhall: f Peregrine on building (Michael Mac) *Richmond Park: Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, Little Owl (heard), pr Egyptian Geese on Upper Pen Ponds, loads of Ring-necked *Parakeets cosying up next to nest holes (Michael Mac). *Tottenham Marsh: Water Rail, 10 Teal, 2 singing Little grebes, Mistle Thrush, 4 Song Thrush, 2 Chiffchaff, Sparrowhawk calling from dense tree cover - Also my first '''weasel '''for the patch (Lol Bodini). Thursday 4th March *Finchley: '''Waxwing '''still present this morning and yesterday morning at Total Garage opposite College Farm on Regents Park Road; close-up photographers and birdwatchers without binoculars welcome ;) (BE) According to a report in today's Hendon & Finchley Times, showing its usual expertise, the Waxwing is nesting, which is pretty clever of it. Male Blackcap in garden in North Finchley (John Colmans) Still 200+ berries on tree, yes I counted (Donald Lyven) *Queen Elizabeth II Res: 2 drake '''Red-breasted Mergansers '''early morning, with one bird still present late afternoon (DMH). *Rainham Marshes RSPB: juvenile '''Glaucous Gull' again at west end of sea wall on Wennington Marsh; also adult Caspian Gull and adult Yellow-legged Gull on Aveley Pools this morning (Birdguides) *Rainham (Ferry Lane): 2 Great-crested Grebe, 1 prob littoralis Rock Pipit, Grey Wagtail, 2 (pair) Cetti's Warbler, 2000+ Black-headed Gulls, 2 Redwing, Fieldfare, Peregrine with prey flew towards Crossness. Rainham Marshes: Pr Pintail near Visitor Centre, Curlew, ad Yellow-legged Gull past, Rock Pipit, you don't expect me to find the Glauc with my scope do you (S Fisher) *Regent's Park: female Smew, Water Rail, 3 Sparrowhawks, 8 Teal, 40 Redwings, Jackdaw (Tony Duckett) *Staines Reservoir: Great Northern Diver, 6 Black-necked Grebes & 2 Scaup (FJM per AS) *St James's Park: 1st-winter Med Gull on north side of lake at 13.00 (Andrew Self) *Thamesmere: 1st winter drake Scaup still viewable from Morrisons car park this afternoon but no sign of female (John Archer & John Tilbrook). ---- *Canon's Farm and Banstead Woods: 6 Common Buzzards, 10+ Yellowhammers, 2 Bullfinches (KJM). *Abney Park Cemetery: Tawny Owl and singing Blackcap (Laurene Pitcher and Russel Miller per MJP); nothing of note at SN Reservoirs (MJP) *Battersea Reach (wharf on Thames): 75 Cormorant, then 32 flew from upriver (14 continued downriver, 18 went on wharf), 4 Grey Heron (Nathalie Mahieu). *Brent Reservoir: Green Sandpiper behind dam at 07.00 (Andrew Self) *East India Dock Basin area: (brief late afternoon visit), 2 Greylag, 22 Shelduck (personal site best count), 31 Tufted Duck, 18 Redshank in high tide roost (Nick Tanner). *Fulham Sands End (Thames by supermarket): 1 Sparrowhawk mobbing/mobbed by Crow over; 165+ Black-headed Gull, 8 Common Gull (inc injured one, probably same seen all through winter), 1 Moorhen on wharf; at least 3 (1m, 2f) House Sparrow & 1 Dunnock in bushes (Nathalie Mahieu), *Hampstead Heath: Peregrine pair over Parliament Hill (year tick), pr Sparrowhawk, Mistle Thrush, Kingfisher (Hampstead No1 Pond), Gadwall (year tick), Green Woodpecker (Sash Tusa) Hampstead Number 1 pond: 18 Shoveler (12m), 3 Herring Gull, pr Great-crested Grebe, Kestrel hovering up in fields. Bird Bridge: pr Coal Tit, 10+ Great Tit, 5+ Blue Tit, Nuthatch - heard but not seen, 1 Dunnock, 2 Robins, maurading f Sparrowhawk, pr Mallard (Michael Mac and Ron Vester). *Margravine Cemetery: c50 Redwing, pr Great Spotted Woodpecker (m drumming on aerial, f calling while feeding), 2 Mistle Thrush, 2 Jay (Nathalie Mahieu). *Park Farm, Enfield: 1 Raven, flew NE, calling, 12:39 GMT (Robert Callf). *Pinner, Marsh Road: 1 singing male Blackcap, 50 yards southeast of railway bridge from Marsh Road. (Jon Ridge). *Pinner Park Farm: 1 Little Owl in usual tree, 1 Greylag Goose on the main pond (very scarce at this site), 139 Redwing & just 1 Fieldfare. (Jon Ridge). *South Norwood Lake: 3 Mute Swan, pair Great Crested Grebe, 30+ Black-headed Gull, 2 Common Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull,1 Grey Heron, fem Sparrowhawk, c30 Redwing, 1 Song Thrush, 4+ Long-tailed Tit, 2 Nuthatch, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Jay, 3 singing Chaffinch, 1 singing Dunnock, 2 House Sparrow, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Trent Park: 1 Firecrest, feeding in Holly, Williams Wood, 15:07 - 15:08 GMT; 3(1 male, 2 females) Mandarin Duck, Lower Lake; 5(4m,1f) Pochard, Lower Lake; 1 female Sparrowhawk, over Rough Lot; 1 Green Woodpecker, Rough Lot; 4(2m,2f) Great Spotted Woodpecker, Rough Lot; 7 Coal Tit, including four singing males; 3 Nuthatch, Rough Lot; 5 Treecreeper,(4 Rough Lot, 1 Williams Wood) (Robert Callf). *Wimbledon Common: Lake near the Windmill - Egyptian Goose 12:05 pm. Wednesday 3rd March *Mollands Lane: 2 redhead Smew, 1st w fem Scaup. (Paul Hawkins) *Rainham Marshes: juvenile Glaucous Gull '''on Wennington Marsh again, plus 2 Mediterranean Gulls (RBA) *Ruislip Lido: 2 '''Smew, Little Grebe, Bullfinch (Nigel Sluman) *Thamesmere: 2 Scaup (1st winter pair) still showing very well from Morrisons car park this afternoon (John Archer). ---- *Broadwater GP: 1 Oystercatcher by the sailing club & 4 Lesser Redpoll. (Jon Ridge). *Bromley-by-Bow: 1 Green Sandpiper, 1 Redshank, 4 Gadwall, 23 Coot, Peregrine, Kestrel, 2 Stock Dove, 12 Linnet, 4 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Green Woodpecker, 1 Great-spotted Woodpecker, 2 Grey Wagtails, 2 Song Thrush, 6 Redwing (S Fisher). *Canon's Farm and Banstead Woods: 1-3 Bramblings, 20+ Yellowhammers, 1 male Stonechat, 100+ Fieldfares, 30+ Chaffinches, 1 Jay, 3 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, 3 Green Woodpeckers, 80+ Carrion Crows and 20 Magpies (P&G). *Crayford Marshes: Little Owl, 3 Little Egret, Rook, 8 Ringed Plover, 4 Curlew, 4 Wigeon, 3 Jackdaws, Oystercatcher, c80 Redshank, c50 Dunlin. (Kev Jarvis). *Crossness/Belvedere: 2 Rock Pipits (including a summer plumage littoralis), 7 Ringed Plovers, 13 Oystercatchers, 142 Redshank (John Archer). *Eastcote Village: 1 Little Egret along the River Pinn, 1 Kestrel, 1 Nuthatch & 1 GSW drumming. (Jon Ridge). *Little Britain Lake: Little Egret, Mistle Thrush, 2Redwing,2 Song Thrush.(Sue Giddens). *Kensington Gardens: 6 Mandarin Duck (4m, 2f), pr Stock Dove, Nuthatch (Des McKenzie, Rob Barker). *South Norwood Lake: 3 Mute Swan, pair Great Crested Grebe, pair Greylag Goose, 40+ Black-headed Gull, 3 Common Gull. male Sparrowhawk, 8+ Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Long tailed Tit, 8 Redwing, pair Mistle Thrush, 1 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker (1 drumming) 3 singing Chaffinch, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: male Peregrine three times during day, 2 adult Great Black-backed Gulls, 2 Jackdaws SE, 2 Water Rails (MJP) *Thorney Park: Great Spotted Woodpecker,2 Song Thrush, 2 Chaffinch, 2 L B B Gulls, 3 Greenfinch, 2 Gadwall, 2 Mute Swans,1 Common Gull, 6 Pochards,1 Dunnock, 2 Redwing, 5 Great Crested Grebes.(Sue Giddens) *Tyttenhanger GPs: Oystercatcher, Shelduck, 3 Siskin, Treecreeper. (Steve B) *Willows Farm: Shelduck, c100 Linnet. (Steve B) *Gun Site Allotments, Dulwich: small flock of Lesser Redpolls heading south (Steven Robinson). *Wormwood Scrubs: 3 singing Song Thrush, Redwing, 3 Ring-necked Parakeet, 7 Meadow Pippit, Pied Wagtail, Dunnock, 6 Chaffinch, 5 Common Gull (Charlie Farrell)UU Tuesday 2nd March *Rainham Marshes: juv Glaucous Gull on Wennington 11am-12pm. I think it is a new bird, ie #5 this year (J Lethbridge, P Hawkins, K Rayment); also Common Buzzard south, 3 Oystercatcher foreshore. *Regent's Park: female Smew, 7 Teal, 1m Sparrowhawk, 4 Jackdaws, 70+ Redwings, 70+ Chaffinches (Tony Duckett). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery: Male Firecrest again south end Sanctuary Wood calling intermittently. Also 12 Chaffinch, Green Wood (h), Mistle Thrush (Bob Watts). ---- *Abney Park Cemetery: Tawny Owl, 2 Lesser Redpolls, singing Blackcap (Mark Pearson) *Alexandra Park: Lapwing on east bank of Wood Green Res 7.05-8.25 at least. Rook over cricket pitch before landing on slopes. (Bob Watts, Gareth Richards, Stuart Harrington). No sign of Lapwing at 9:00 (Dominic Mitchell). Water Rail near bridge in conservation area (Mike Benyon) *Brookmill Park, Lewisham: Kingfisher, Grey Heron (Philip Lowden). *Bushy Park: around Canal Plantation: Common Buzzard over heading east at 4.35pm; 1 male Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Lesser Redpoll, 1 Fieldfare, 60+ Redwing, 1 Little Owl, 1 Little Grebe, 1 Reed Bunting, plus usual species. (Roger Unite) Could you give the exact location on the LSW and Little Owl, please? I'm hoping to catch up with them tommorow. Cheers (Billy Dykes) *Canon's Farm and Banstead Woods: 2 Tawny Owls (male showing well at dusk +nearby female calling), 2 Mallards, 1 male Stonechat, 3 Common Buzzards, 1 Little Owl, 1 Yellowhammer, 7 Meadow Pipits, 4 Rooks, 4 Bullfinches, 1 Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrels, 1 Treecreeper, 2 Skylarks, 1+ Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1+ Green Woodpecker, 2+ Coal Tits, good numbers of Nuthatches,1 Mistle Thrush, up to 8 Rose-ringed Parakeets, c.100 of both Fieldfare and Redwing (KJM/DKC). *Canada Water: 1 Little Grebe (Dave Morris) *Crayford Marshes: Cetti's Warbler, Little Owl, Little Egret, 2 Rock Pipit, pr Stonechat, 14 Fieldfare, c30 Redwing, 3 Curlew, Oystercatcher, c70 Redshank. (Kev Jarvis) *Danemead NR, Broxbourne: 1 Brambling, c12 Chaffinch, 1 Coal Tit, 1 Nuthatch, 1 drumming Great Spotted Woodpecker. (TeRNS). *East India Dock Basin NR: Black Redstart, 24 Great Black-backed Gull (my highest count here), 2 Reed Bunting. (Gary A Jmaes). *Greenwich Park: 2 Green Woodpecker, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Nuthatch, 55 Redwing, 1 Goldcrest (James Lowen). *Hatch End Playing Fields: 1 Little Egret along the River Pinn (Jon Ridge). *Kensington Gardens: 2 Egyptian Goose, pr Mandarin Duck, 30 Shoveler, pr Little Grebe (1 trilling), Tawny Owl showing well, 2 Rook NE over Elfin Oak then 1 back south, 2 singing Greenfinch, Linnet flushed off Buck Hill - Hyde Park not visited (Des McKenzie). Also Treecreeper near Tawny Owl (which was showing very well in bright sunlight (Martin Honey). *Ladywell Fields, Lewisham: Willow Warbler (is this likely yet?) (Philip Lowden). *Mountsfield Park, Lewisham: pair Ring Necked Parakeets inspecting a nest hole (Philip Lowden). *Myddelton House Gdns, Bulls Cross: 1 Grey Wagtail, flew over calling (Robert Callf). *Osterley Park: 1 Female Blackcap, 1 Little Owl, 1 singing Skylark, 50+ Redwing (many in song), 6+ Fieldfare (some also singing), 2 Nuthatch, plus usual suspects (Bill Haines). *Pinner Park Farm: 2 Shoveler (pair) on the main pond, 1 Little Owl, 2 Sparrowhawk, 11 Stock Dove & 1 Nuthatch (Jon Ridge). *Ruislip Woods: Common Buzzard, Chiffchaff, 2 Lesser Redpoll and pair Bullfinch at Poor's Field (Steve Pash). *South Norwood Lake: 3 Mute Swan, pair Great Crested Grebe, 14 Tufted Duck, 20 Black-headed Gull, 2 Common Gull, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Nuthatch, 2 singing Dunnock, 1 singing Song Thrush, 4 singing Chaffinch, pair Long-tailed Tit (nest building), 20+ Goldfinch. *Springfield Park (Hackney): Skylark, Rose-ringed Parakeets entering treehole, 2 Egyptian Geese (displaying), Canada x Greylag Goose (Mark Pearson). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: Common Buzzard (dark bird) high and slowly south 1145-1204; male Peregrine 1220; total of 390 Woodpigeons, 52 Stock Doves, c90 Starlings and 200+ Carrion Crows throughout morning (most heading roughly north), Kingfisher; Red Admiral in LWT garden (Mark Pearson Hackney Wildlife) *Trent Park: 3 Common Buzzard over Moat Wood, Tawny Owl ( Calling) Nature Trail Wood, 5 Pochard (4m,f), 4 Mandarin (m, Song Thrush, Mistle Thrush, 2 Goldcrest ( Pete Lowman). *Tyttenhanger GPs: Oystercatcher, Redshank, Green Sandpiper, Snipe. (Steve Blake) *Vauxhall - Sainsbury's Nine Elms Car Park: male Peregrine in distance, 4 Magpies in central bush, several Black-headed Gulls (Michael Mac). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 2 Peregrines, Kingfisher (Dan Barrett) Lockwood Res: Slavonian Grebe, '5 Goldeneye (2m 3f), 2 Shelduck, 2 pr Wigeon, 2 pr Teal, pr LBB Gulls on raft, 3 Fieldfare, 3 Pied Wagtail, 4 immature Mute Swans (Michael Mac). * Wanstead Flats: 2 Great Crested Grebe on the Basin, Great Black-backed Gull south-east at 07:22, 3 Herring Gull, 2 ad Lesser Black-backed Gull east, 100s of Black-headed Gull and Common Gulls. 1m1f Reed Bunting, 18 Skylark (5 in song display flight), 2 Meadow Pipit, 12 Fieldfare. Also the SUN!(Other newspapers are available) (J Lethbridge). *Waterworks NR, Leyton: Green Sandpiper, 7 Snipe, Cetti's Warbler, Chiffchaff (Dan Barrett) *South Norwood CP: Kestrels mating, Sparrowhawk, Grey Wagtail, 7 Fieldfare, Redwing and Red Admiral (Steven Robinson). Monday 1st March *Island Barn Res: '''Slavonian Grebe '& 8 Redshank (DMH). *Regent's Park: female '''Smew, pr Sparrowhawks, Collared Dove, Jackdaw, 50 Redwings (Tony Duckett). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: Bittern showing well in far reeds at East Reservoir from 10:15 to at least 13:30. NO ACCESS but viewable from Obs platform in LWT garden (open till dusk); also singing Blackcap, Jackdaw SE, 6 Egyptian Geese east (Mark Pearson et al Hackney Wildlife) *Thamesmere: 2 Scaup (1st winter pair) still showing well from Morrisons car park this afternoon (John Archer). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Slavonian Grebe, 7 Goldeneye and female Goosander on Lockwood Res. 3 Chiffchaffs but again no sign of the Dusky Warbler (Roy Woodward). ---- *Alexandra Park: Kingfisher (conservation pond), Kestrel, 14 Redwing (8 conservation area, 6 Avenue Gardens), Little Grebe, 3 Pochard, 14 Jays in close proximity (Mike Benyon). Male Siskin west over Boating Lake, and pair Shoveler (Bob Watts). Water Rail (Conservation Pond) (James Palmer). *Botany Bay, Enfield: 8 Common Buzzard, together, 11:45 GMT (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Boxer's Lake, Enfield: 1 Tawny Owl, calling, 04:08 GMT; 2 male Shoveler (Robert Callf). *Canon's Farm and Banstead Woods: 1 male Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, 1 male Pheasant, 1 Little Owl, 2 singing Yellowhammers, 1 singing Skylark, 1 Treecreeper, 2 Bullfinches, 1-2 Kestrels, 2 Mistle Thrushes, between 80 and 100 of both Redwing and Fieldfare, 2 Green Woodpeckers, 3 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, 6 Song Thrushes, 3 Coal Tits, 2 Nuthatches, 4 Stock Doves, 8 Rose-ringed Parakeets (David K Campbell/Phil Wallace/Pauline & Greg). *Fairlop Gravel Works (Area D): 34 Teal, 34 Tufted Duck, 54 Shoveler, 8 Gadwall, 12 Pochard, Little Owl, c180 Lapwing, 50 Golden Plover, 20 Snipe, 2 Green Sandpiper, 2 Meadow Pipit, Skylark, fReed Bunting - your assistance needed for this site Please help us lobby the councillors to save this wetland habitat (DEHull) *(Finchley: no sign of Waxwing at 11.30am, according to BirdGuides) As Andrew Haynes said Waxwing ate last berry on tree at 5pm on 28th February, while still some berries low on the tree, no sign of the bird on 1st March so his claim partially true?, 1 Common Gull in field, 1 Pied Wagtail, pr Dunnock in nearby gardens (Michael Mac). Decent number of berries left am (i.e. >50) (Bob Watts). I didn’t say the Waxwing ate the last berry, Michael - I said "one of the tree's few remaining berries". But I’m not surprised it has moved on, because some birders and photographers were standing too close to the tree and inhibiting it from getting at the berries left on the lower branches (Andrew Haynes). *Golders Green Station: Sparrowhawk being mobbed by Crow 4pm ish (Michael Mac). *Golders Hill Park: large bat probably Noctule? flying about in daylight, 1 f Kestrel (Michael Mac). *Headstone Moat: 1 Kingfisher, 2 Mute Swan & 1 Cormorant (scarce here). (Jon Ridge). *Hyde Park / Kensington Gardens: 2 Egyptian Goose, 2 pr Gadwall, 33 Shoveler, 3 Red-crested Pochard (1m), 2 Little Grebe (1 trilling), 2 Lapwing east 10:05hrs, Tawny Owl showing well, 5 Stock Dove, singing Song Thrush, 10+ Redwing, 2 Coal Tit (1 singing), 5 singing Treecreeper, Jay, c10 singing Chaffinch, 6 Goldfinch (2 singing) ~ no sign of recent Cetti's Warbler (Des McKenzie). *Isle of Dogs: Green Woodpecker at Mudchute Farm, also Great Spotted Woodpecker and 25 Redwings (Sean Huggins) *Mayesbrook Park: 2 Little Egret, 2 Great Crested Grebe (Paul Hawkins) *Park Farm, Enfield: 2(m&f) Kestrel, together (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Pinner Park Farm: 5+ Common Buzzard, five together drifted south @13:45, one over @13:30 & two over 12:45. Also 2 Sparrowhawk. (Jon Ridge). *Rotherhithe: 1 drake Pochard (Surrey Water), 2 Song Thrush (Russia Dock Woodland), 2 Redwing (Lavender Pond Nature Reserve) (Mike Scott) *South Norwood Lake: 3 Mute Swan, pair Great Crested Grebe (displaying) 2m 4f Lesser Redpoll, c60 Black-headed Gull, 3 Common Gull, 1 Green Woodpecker, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 singing Dunnock, 3 singing Chaffinch, 6 Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 4 Jay, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Trent CP: 5 Common Crossbill, flew NW calling, Williams Wood, 14:20 GMT; 5(3 male, 2 female) Teal, Lower Lake; 8(6m,2f) Pochard, Lower Lake; 2 Coal Tit, including one singing male; 1 Nuthatch, Rough Lot; 3 Treecreeper, including one singing male; 1 Siskin, Icehouse Wood; 1 Lesser Redpoll, flew over calling, Camlet Moat; 1 female Muntjac, Williams Wood (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Tyttenhanger GPs: Water Rail, Oystercatcher, Red Kite, Buzzard, 2 Little Grebe, Bullfinch (f), 6+ skylark, 2 Yellowhammer. (Steve B) *Willows Farm Puddle: Shelduck. (Steve B) Archived News *News February 2010 *News January 2010 *News December 2009 *News November 2009 *News October 2009 *News September 2009 *News August 2009 *News July 2009 *News June 2009 *News May 2009 *News April 2009 *News March 2009 *News February 2009 *News January 2009 *News December 2008 *News November 2008 *News October 2008 *News September 2008 *News August 2008 *News July 2008 *News June 2008 *News May 2008 *NewsApr2008 *NewsMar2008 *NewsFeb2008 *NewsJan2008 *NewsDec2007 *NewsNov2007 *NewsOct2007 *NewsSept2007 *NewsAug2007 *NewsJuly2007 *NewsJune 2007 *NewsMay2007 *NewsApr2007 *NewsMar2007 *NewsFeb2007 *NewsJan2007 *NewsDec2006 *NewsNov2006 *NewsOctober2006 *NewsSept2006 *NewsAug2006 *NewsJuly 2006 *NewsJune2006 *NewsMay2006 *NewsApr2006 *NewsMar2006 *NewsFeb2006 *NewsJan2006 *NewsDec2005 *NewsNov2005 Category: Cockfosters Road. Buzzard sitting on hedge opposite end of Waggon Road,close to busy traffic. (Geoff Crabtree)